


I Trust You

by AnakinCaffrey



Series: Threads [Art] [10]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Bottom!Peter, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content, Top!Neal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 09:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnakinCaffrey/pseuds/AnakinCaffrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a companion piece to "<a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5400854">Trust Me.</a>"</p><p>I read a couple reviews on FF.net that requested some top!Neal action in This War's Not Over. Fortunately, I already had that in mind, lol. Ever since I decided that Neal was going to lose his memory, this reversal has been biding its time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Trust You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion piece to "[Trust Me.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5400854)"
> 
> I read a couple reviews on FF.net that requested some top!Neal action in This War's Not Over. Fortunately, I already had that in mind, lol. Ever since I decided that Neal was going to lose his memory, this reversal has been biding its time.


End file.
